


Destiny

by eternally_cave



Series: Destiny [1]
Category: Muse
Genre: Fortune Telling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_cave/pseuds/eternally_cave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt goes to a fortune teller who tells Matt that he's going to meet a grey-eyed blonde and fall in love with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Matthew Bellamy and I'm 34 years old.  I live in an apartment and I've a son. His name is Colin and he's 5 years old. He's from my previous marriage with a woman who left me because I ''cheated on her''. Ha, of course. Me? Cheating?! The stupid twat, pff.  
  
Well, where was I... Oh yeah, my son. Colin. He's the most beautiful human I've ever seen. He has dark, kind of black, hair and fierce blue eyes and the kindest face ever. I love him so much and he is my whole life, since he's the only thing I have, so of course he is.  
  
My apartment is small; it has two little bedrooms, a tiny living room and a kitchen, but it's enough for a simple man like me. I don't need a big house since I live most of the time on my own. I work near the building of the apartment, and do autopsies. You know? Looking at dead people's body to find out if they died in a natural way or if they were murdered. Like they do in CSI and those other TV shows. I like my job because I don't have to talk to other people, and dead people don't talk either. That sounds weird, hmm? I'm weird, I guess. Maybe that's why I'm alone.  
  
Colin decided he wanted to go to the park after dinner and when we both had our coat and shoes on we left the house. He grinned, poked me hard in my side and ran away. I sighed deeply, looked around me and ran after him. ''Be careful!'' I shouted when he neared the end of the street and he quickly stopped. I panted and walked to him, lifting him up and looked at him. ''Don't do that again, I'm too fat to run after you.''  
  
He giggled, shook his head and hugged me. ''I won't, daddy, and you're not fat.'' I smiled softly and we walked further. Great, I even needed my son now to tell me I'm not fat. I'm so pathetic.  
  
I sighed and put Colin back down on the ground when we arrived at the park. I sat down on a bench and looked at Colin who played with a few kids from his school. I smiled softly, looked up at the sky and closed my eyes.  _'Please, Sun, don't burn my skin.'_  I prayed and sighed deeply.  
  
But, of course, the Sun burned my skin, like it always did. I stood up, sat down quickly in the shadow of a tree and looked at my reddened skin. I touched it softly and hissed. Great. Stupid fucking pale skin, I hate you.  
  
After our, nice, visit at the park we walked back home, Colin holding my hand tightly. ''Can we go there?'' He said after a few minutes, pulling at the sleeve of my shirt. I looked down at him and then to where he pointed. I frowned when I saw a little caravan and nibbled on my bottom lip.  
  
''Why do you want to go there?'' I looked back at him and he shrugged.  
  
''It looks funny!''  
  
I shook my head and walked further, pulling Colin with me. ''Maybe another time, sweetheart, but not now.'' I looked at him and he pouted. ''It's late, you've to sleep.''  
  
He whined and looked sadly at me. ''Pleaaase, daddy.'' I shook my head and looked away from him, because he fucking knew I couldn't say no to him.  
  
And that's why we were at the caravan after a few minutes. Colin squealed and ran around the caravan. I sat down on the grass and watched the sunset until an old woman walked out of the caravan. I stood up quickly, grabbed Colin's arm when he ran past me and looked at the woman. ''I'm very sorry, I didn't know someone lived here.''  
  
She shrugged and smiled. ''I love young kids.'' She said and my face screwed up. She laughed and smiled. ''Come in, please.''  
  
I shook my head and stepped a bit away, pulling Colin with me. ''No, thank you. We'll just leave.'' I nodded and turned around but the woman stopped me.  
  
''Come in,'' she repeated and I looked up at her. ''I'd like to tell you your future.''  
  
I snorted, shook my head and lifted Colin up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and we walked away from the caravan, while the woman shouted, ''Your future looks very interesting, sir!''  
  
Colin waved at the woman and I pulled his arm quickly down. ''You, tit,'' I said and he pouted. ''We'll never go there again.'' He sighed, nodded and placed his head on my shoulder.  
  
When we got back home, I placed Colin in his bed and walked to my own room. I took my clothes off, crawled under the duvet and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep but the words the woman had said to me haunted me the whole time.  
  
 _''Your future looks very interesting, sir.''_  
  
That was the moment I decided I was to visit the woman the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7 am and Colin and I were sitting at our kitchen table, eating our cereal. I was reading the newspaper and Colin tried to read a book I'd bought for him, but he failed miserably. When we were both done, I made his backpack ready for school and he put his shoes and coat on. I did it too, gave him his backpack and walked with him to the elevator, after I'd locked the door.

Colin pushed the button enthusiastically and pouted when I told him to stop.

We stepped inside the elevator when it arrived at our floor and I pressed the button for the ground floor. Colin looked at himself in the mirror, giggled and pulled weird faces. I grinned and ruffled his hair.

We walked out of the apartment building and we walked to Colin's school. He held my hand tightly and chattered happily about what his teacher told him they were going to do that day. I smiled and nodded sometimes, getting tired of his constant talking.

When we, finally, arrived at his school I gave him a kiss on his cheek and he ran into the school, giggling. I sighed, smiled softly and walked back home. I looked up at the caravan when I walked past it, looked around me and walked to it. I knocked softly on the door and it was opened in a few seconds. The woman smiled at me and took a step aside. ''Come in, please.'' I nodded, swallowed heavily and walked inside. She told me to sit down on a couch, which was battered and covered with cat hair.

I shook my head and smiled. ''No, thank you. I'll be fine.''

''Sit down.'' she demanded and I sat down quickly, frowning. She smiled and walked away. I sighed and looked around the caravan. It was tiny and everything was gross. The couch, floor, kitchen, everything. I looked up stratled when a cat jumped into my lap and I pushed it away. He hissed and clawed my arm. I whined, curled up and looked angrily at the cat. It walked away with his tail high in the air. The cunt.

The woman came back with a few cards and sat down on the chair opposite me. She placed the cards on the table with the pictures down, and looked at me. ''Grab four cards.''

I frowned, nodded and looked at them. I let out a big sigh and grabbed four cards, giving them to her. She looked at them, nodded and placed them next to her on the arm-rest. She grabbed my hand and looked at my palm, murmuring things to herself. I frowned and looked annoyed outside. What a waste of time, I should've known this before.

The woman looked at me after a while and smiled. ''Interesting..'' she nodded.

I looked at her and frowned. ''What?''

''It's very interesting..'' she replied.

''What is interesting?!'' I snapped and blushed. ''I'm sorry.''

She smiled and nodded again. ''I knew you would do that.''

''Great,'' I said sarcastically and sighed. ''Tell me something about my future or whatever, so I can pay and leave you. This is nonsense.''

She nodded, again, and lets go of my hand. She stood slowly up, grabbed all the cards and places them back in the package. She looked at me and hummed. ''You're going to meet someone...''

''Okay,'' I nodded. ''And? Is something interesting going to happen or am I just going to meet someone?''

She shook her head and smiled. ''Someone... special.. Your soulmate.''

''Ha!'' I snorted. ''My soulmate left me so this is fucking nonsense.'' I stood up and walked to the door.

''Wait!'' the woman said and I turned to her. ''Don't you want to hear more about it?''

I shrugged and nodded. ''Fine, just do it quickly.''

''The person you're going to meet is your soulmate,'' she repeated and hummed. ''The person is blonde and has grey-eyes. The person is lovely, sweet and you're too stubborn to find out who it is.''

She smirked and I shook my head, grabbing my wallet. ''How much?''

''It's free.'' She smiled and I sighed. I placed my wallet back in my pocket and walked out of the caravan. ''Bye, and thank you! I guess.'' I snorted and walked quickly to my apartment.

I'm not stubborn, what a fucking cunt. How dare she say that about me, god damn it.

I threw my keys angrily in the bowl on the windowsill and sat down on the couch. I grabbed my phone and called Dom, because he fucking needed to know what happened to me even if he didn't care. I lay down on the couch, stared at the black screen of the telly and waited for Dom to answer my call.

Dominic has been my friend for more than twenty years. We met eachother at school, became friends and now we're still friends. He's the best friend ever. He's a good listener and he's always really kind. He's like the opposite of me.

''Hey, Matt!'' Dom said and I could hear him smiling, which made me smile too. ''Why did you call me? It's quite early!''

I giggled and sighed deeply. ''I'm sorry,'' I heard him grin and shook my head. ''I just have to tell you something.''

I heard Dom walking and then he sat down on something. ''I'm ready.'' he laughed.

''So, I went to a fortune teller,'' I begin and smirked when he laughed again. ''Shut up! I went there because she told me my future looked interesting!''

He giggled and sighed. ''Poor you.''

''Yes,'' I sighed and hummed. ''So, when I got there I had to choose four cards and she read my hand or something. Complete nonsense.''

''And?'' Dom hummed.

''She said I'm going to meet my soulmate.'' I laughed and shook my head. ''Then she said I'm never going to find out who it is because I'm stubborn.''

It was quiet for a while and I looked at my phone. ''Dom? Are you still there?'' I asked worried.

''Y-yes, I am.'' Dom said shakily and sighed. ''I've to go, Matt. I'll call you later.''

I frowned and looked confused at my phone again when Dom ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to call Dom a few times that week, but he never answered my calls. It frustrated me. A lot. What did I do wrong? I just told him what an old, stupid woman had said to me! There's nothing wrong with that, right?  
  
I decided to call Chris and we agreed to meet at a café in the city. Chris and I became best friends when he saved me from some bullies who were beating me up. He brought me to the hospital and stayed with me until I was able to go back home. It was the first time someone did that for me so I was always with him, to Chris' annoyance. But, anyway, he's my friend.  
  
I sat down when I arrived and ordered a cup of tea. I sipped it and looked out of the window, until I saw Chris. He smiled, waved at me and walked inside the café. He sat down at my table and we talked for a while, after he'd ordered his coffee.  
  
''So..'' I began after a few minutes of silence and Chris looked up at me.  
  
''Hmm?'' He frowned and took a sip.  
  
''I went to a fortune teller and..'' I kicked his shin when he laughed at me. ''Piss off! But, well, she told me I'm going to meet my soulmate.''  
  
He grinned and shook his head. ''That's nonsense.''  
  
''That's what I said!'' I giggled and took a sip of my tea.  
  
''Didn't she tell what the woman would look like?'' He asked and smirked.  
  
''Yeah,'' I nodded and looked at my cup. ''She has grey eyes and blond hair.''  
  
Chris whistled and nodded. ''Hot.''  
  
I huffed and kicked him again. ''You've Kelly, you tit. Don't you dare to call my soulmate hot.''  
  
He laughed and we finished our drinks in silence. Then I paid for the drinks and we walked out of the café. I placed my bright red sunglasses on my nose and Chris snorted. ''That's really gay, Matt.''  
  
I looked up at him, pushed him playfully and sighed. ''Shut up.''  
  
We walked further and I looked around me, humming. Chris looked at me and frowned. ''What are you doing?''  
  
''What?'' I looked up at him and he repeated the question. ''Oh,'' I sighed and shrugged. ''Just looking for my soulmate, or whatever.''  
  
He grinned and shook his head. ''I can't believe you think that what the woman said is true.'' I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest. He laughed and pushed me, causing me to fall over. I yelped and looked up when two soft hands touched me, which were definitely not Chris'.  
  
A woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes looked at me and smiled softly. ''Are you okay?'' she asked and I nodded. I stood up quickly, pulled my clothes right and pushed my sunglasses back up my nose.  
  
''U-uhmm, yeah.'' I smiled and nodded. ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Chris grinned and I shot him a look. He rolled his eyes, walked farther and sat down on a bench. I saw him staring at us and looked back at the woman.  
  
She didn't have the grey eyes, like the woman told me my soulmate would have, but maybe she was wrong this time. I looked at the woman's body and then quickly back at her face. I grinned and she smiled shyly. ''What's your name?'' I asked and stood a bit closer to her.  
  
Her cheeks flushed a cute tint of pink and I smirked. ''Amy,'' I nodded and tried to stop the voice in my head from saying  _'Just like the companion of the eleventh Doctor!'_  but it was too late. ''And you?''  
  
''Oh, eh,'' I giggled and scratched the back of my head. ''I'm Matthew.''  
  
''That's a beautiful name.'' she smiled and I blushed.  
  
''Thanks... I think.''  
  
She giggled and we shook each other's hand. I took my sunglasses off, placed them in the pocket of my trousers and looked back at Amy. ''Do you want to have lunch with me?''  
  
She blushed, nodded and I took her hand. Chris shouted that he was going to pick up Colin from school and I held my thumb up to him. I grinned, squeezed Amy's hand and walked to a little, Italian restaurant.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
Amy really wanted to drink and I couldn't say no when she kissed me softly, so after half an hour we were both extremely drunk. We stumbled to my car and stepped inside. I blinked a few times, trying to get my mind clear, and started the car. I tried to concentrate on the road in front of me but that was really hard with a hot blonde next to me, sucking and licking my neck.  
  
When we, finally, arrived at my apartment building we stumbled into the elevator and I pushed her against the wall. We snogged and groped each other until we got at my floor. We walked quickly to my apartment and I unlocked the door. I walked to the bedroom and took my clothes off on my way there. Amy closed the door after her and followed me quickly into the bedroom.  
  
We fell onto the bed and snogged again while I took her clothes off. She was perfect, really. But there was just something, and I didn't know what, that wasn't right about her. But I wasn't going to say anything, because this was my first shag since the break up with my ex-wife.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
I woke up after a few hours when someone knocked on the door and groaned. I stood up, rubbed over my eyes and put my boxers back on. I walked to the door and opened it. Chris looked at me and grinned. ''Looks like it got a little rough, hmm?''  
  
''I don't know,'' I groan and looked at him. ''I got drunk and I barely remember a thing.''  
  
He laughed and looked at Colin, who waited at the end of the hallway. ''You can come, little one. Your father is fine.''  
  
He giggled, ran to me and hugged my leg. ''I missed you, daddy!''  
  
I smiled softly and ruffled his hair. ''I missed you too.''  
  
He let my leg go and ran into our apartment. I looked up at Chris and smiled softly. ''Thanks for looking after him.''  
  
Chris shrugged and smirked. ''You owe me a drink.''  
  
I giggled, groaned and said goodbye to Chris. I closed the door when he was gone and walked back to the bedroom. I crawled back in bed and Amy immediately removed my boxers again. ''No..'' I murmured and pushed her away. She looked angrily at me and grabbed my cock, wanking me roughly. I whined and tried to get away but her grip was too strong.  
  
She slid down my body and took my cock in her mouth, sucking roughly. ''Go away!'' I shrieked and kicked her. She bit down on my cock and I cried out. I pulled at her hair until she let go of my cock and pushed her out of the bed.  
  
''Go away!'' I screamed and threw her clothes on top of her. ''You fucking cunt!''  
  
She glared at me, put her clothes back on and slapped my face hard. I cried out again and punched her in her stomach. I slapped her hand away before she could hit me again, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door. She screamed and tried to bite in my arm, until I pushed her out of my apartment. I pushed the door closed and ran back to the bedroom, quickly placing my boxers back on.  
  
I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms over my chest. She was  _definitely_  not my soulmate.


	4. Destiny: 4

In the few weeks after the incident with Amy, I dated a lot of women. They were all really,  _really_  pretty but none of them was right for me. Not even the ones with grey eyes. But then something happened...  
  
It was Monday and I hated Mondays. I walked into the building where I work and made a cup of coffee. While I was waiting for it to cool down so I could drink it, my boss walked inside and looked at me through his big glasses. He was fat, gross and smelled like sweat and shit. I fucking hated him.  
  
''Bellamy,'' he said and I looked annoyed up at him. ''You've a new colleague. She's new here and it's her first job, so you have to help her.''  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but he was gone already. I rolled my eyes and drank my cup of coffee. I threw it away, put my work coat on and walked to my work room.  
  
I looked at the body of a dead man on the table. I looked at his description and sighed. Another murder. I got my stuff out from closet and walked to the table. The door opened and I gasped when I saw the woman who walked inside. I blushed and looked quickly back at the man, before she could see me staring.  She walked to me and introduced herself as Evelyn, 29 years old. I grinned at her and we both started our research on the body.  
  
We found out that the man had died because his guts had exploded and we decided to take a little break. We took off our coats, gloves and mouth caps and walked to the canteen. I made a cup of tea for both of us and we sat down. She smiled at me and I looked shyly down at my cup.  
  
She stroked my leg softly and I shivered. Damn it, why did she have to touch me there? She grinned at my reaction and stroked slowly her way up to my crotch. I groaned softly and took quickly a sip of my tea. She leaned in and kissed and nibbled softly on my neck.  
  
My cock twitched and she pushed the palm of her hand slowly down on it. She quickly pulled away when our boss walked towards us and I crossed my legs. We sipped our tea and I stared at the table.  
  
He sat down and began to eat his lunch. I had to stop myself from throwing up when I looked at him. I quickly rose from my chair and walked back to my workroom. I put everything back on and started to research the guts of the man to find out how they could have exploded. Evelyn walked back inside too and I tried to concentrate on the body, but failed miserably when she brushed her hand over my bum. I swallowed and blinked a few times to clear my mind. This was going to be a long day.  
  
I took Evelyn home with me and we picked up Colin from school. I told him that I met Evelyn at work and that we had to discuss what happened that day. He just nodded and smiled widely.  
  
Colin went to his room when we arrived home, and Evelyn and I drank some wine in the kitchen. When I was quite pissed I grabbed her hand, grinned in what I hoped to be a sexy way, and pulled her with me to the bedroom.  
  
  
I woke up the next morning after a night full of shagging and sighed happily. I stretched my body and wrapped my arms around Evelyn. She hummed and pulled the duvet higher up her body. I grinned and bit playfully on her ear. ''I've already seen it, don't be shy.''  
  
She giggled and pushed my head away from her ear. ''Don't do that,'' she grinned '''s annoying.''  
  
I huffed and kissed her softly. She grinned, kissed me back and I stroked her cheek. We looked at each other and exchanged some slow kisses. Then we got up, got dressed and ate breakfast in the kitchen. We took Colin to school and went to work.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
Evelyn and I had been together for a month now and we were really in love. We shagged almost every night, what I didn't mind  _at all,_  and we were together most of the time.  
  
But Dom still didn't call me and I missed him... A lot. I'd asked Chris about him, but he hadn't seen him either. I felt really bad bout it and decided to talk about it with Evelyn.  
  
She said he was probably on a holiday, went to his family or was with his girlfriend and didn't want to answer my call. The last thing made me sad. Dom and a girlfriend and... No. I didn't like that idea. I know it sounds weird but Dom had been single for years, so why would he have a girlfriend now?  
  
I hugged Evelyn, kissed her and told her I was going to the supermarket. I walked to my car and drove to Dom's house. I parked the car in front of his house, stepped out of it and knocked on his door. I frowned when he didn't open it and climbed over the fence into his garden. I opened the backdoor and walked into his house.  
  
''Dom?!'' I shouted and looked around. No answer. I frowned and walked upstairs, and gasped when I walked into his bedroom and saw him.  
  
The floor was covered in wine and beer bottles and everything was a mess. But especially him. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, I don't want to know how long he had been wearing them, had big bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess.  
  
He looked up at me and sighed deeply. ''What?''  
  
I frowned and sat down next to him on the bed. ''You ignored me.'' I said softly and looked at my lap.  
  
''So?'' he shrugged and took a sip of his beer. ''Why do you even care about that? I don't matter.''  
  
I looked at him and frowned. ''You do... And you're my best friend.''  
  
He shrugged, burped loudly and chuckled. ''My life doesn't mean anything anymore.''  
  
''Why would you say that?'' I sighed and stroked his arm. He hissed and pulled it away, looking angrily at me.  
  
''You know exactly why.'' he said coldly.  
  
''I don't, Dom,'' I pouted and pulled my legs up. ''Please tell me.''  
  
He sighed, rolled his eyes and looked at me. ''Because of your soulmate.'' he said bitterly.  
  
''What?'' I frowned. ''You haven't even met her!''  
  
He shook his head and drank his entire empty. ''You just don't get it.''  
  
''No I don't!'' I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. ''Why would you think I'd get what you want to say if you don't say a fucking thing!''  
  
He rolled his eyes, lay down and pulled the duvet up to his chin. ''Just leave, Matt..'' he said softly and my stomach dropped at the way his voice sounded.  
  
''But-''  
  
''No,'' he whined and closed his eyes. ''I want to be alone... I'll talk to you later.''  
  
I frowned and walked away quickly. I looked up when he murmured something, shrugged and walked downstairs. I left his house via the front door, got back in my car and gritted my teeth. What did I do wrong?


	5. Destiny: 5

''Shut up!'' Evelyn shouted and looked angrily at me. ''Stop talking about that Dominic person! It so annoying! You barely give me some attention!''  
  
It was a few months later and Evelyn and I just got in a fight. I'd been complaining about Dom, that he'd forgotten to call me or visit me and apparently something snapped inside Evelyn. She'd thrown our meal into my face and kicked the chair away.  
  
''You know what?'' she hissed and walked closer to me. ''I think you don't even love me. You just hooked up with me because you have no one anymore. Dom left you and now you're all on your own.''  
  
I gasped and my eyes began to water. How could she say that to me?! ''T-That's not true, Eve..'' I said weakly.  
  
''Don't call me, Eve!'' she shouted and slapped my cheek hard. I yelped and put quickly my hand over it. ''My name is Evelyn, and a cunt like you is not allowed to call me Eve.''  
  
I whined and began to cry, she was right. I was all on my own now. Dom left me and I barely talked to Chris, because he lived quite far away and he didn't like Eve - I mean Evelyn -  at all.  
  
She took her engagement ring off, threw it right in my face and ran to the bedroom. Last week I'd asked her finally. I'd been waiting for that moment for weeks and finally I'd enough confidence to ask her. We were in a little, Italian restaurant and it was quite romantic. She immediately said yes and I'd never felt so happy before. But all those feelings were gone now.  
  
She walked back into the living room with her case and put on quickly her shoes and coat. She walked out of the front door and slammed it. I gasped, ran after her and screamed panicked, ''Evelyn! Come back, please! I love you!''  
  
''Go away, Matthew!'' she screamed angrily and ran out of the building. ''I don't want to see you ever again!'' She sobbed, ran even faster and crossed the road without looking up. And at that moment she got hit by a car and I saw how she flew through the air, and landed hard on the ground. The world began to spin around me and I felt like I was going to throw up.  
  
I ran quickly to her, knelt down and stroked her hair. ''Evelyn?'' I said softly and rolled her onto her back. Her eyes were closed and some blood was dripping down her face. I swallowed heavily and looked up at the car driver, who was running towards us. ''Call an ambulance!'' I yelled. ''Quick!''  
  
He nodded, took his phone and called quickly for an ambulance. It arrived soon after and I stayed with Evelyn the whole time, holding her hand and sobbing quietly.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
''Mr. Bellamy?'' Doctor Nicholls asked and walked towards me. I looked up, sniffed and wiped my tears away. I'd been waiting in this stupid room, sitting on those very uncomfortable chairs for hours, because I wasn't allowed to see her.  
  
''Yes?''  
  
He sat down next to me and smiled kindly. ''I'm sorry to tell you this, but,'' he sighed and looked at his clipboard. ''Miss Johnson is in a coma.''  
  
''W-what?'' I looked at him and blinked a few times.  
  
''A coma,'' he repeated and smiled softly. ''I'm really sorry.''  
  
''She can't be,'' I whispered shakily and rose from my chair. ''I want to see her.''  
  
He nodded, stood up and walked down the hallway. We walked through a door, cleaned our hands and I followed him again. ''Here.'' he whispered and opened a curtain. I sobbed loudly when I saw Evelyn in a bed, her eyes closed and a heart monitor next to her. It beeped and I sighed, kind of relieved. I walked closer to her, sat down on one of those horrible, plastic chairs and took her hand in mine. I linked our fingers together and squeezed softly. Doctor Nicholls smiled sadly, closed the curtain and walked away.  
  
''I'm sorry,'' I whispered and tears rolled down my cheeks again. ''I should have listened to you.. You were right... I talked too much about him and I should forget him..''  
  
I stayed with her the whole time and kept talking to her, because I knew she was still there. She would fight for it, because she always did that. She would always fight for things, like she did with me. My cheek was purple and swollen, but it was my own fault. I deserved it. And it was the only thing I had from her.  
  
Sometimes her family visited her. I never told them about what happened, I was too scared they would hate me after it. I told them someone started to beat us up and that he'd hit her so hard she ended up in a coma. I didn't know if that was even possible, but they believed me so it was okay.  
  
Chris visited me with Colin and I smiled widely when I saw them. They were the only people who could make me happy now. Well, Dom of course too but I was 100% sure he wouldn't come to visit us. Chris hugged me tightly and sat down on the chair next to me. ''I'm sorry,'' he said and patted my shoulder. ''It shouldn't have happened to her.''  
  
I shrugged and played with Colin's hair. ''It's my fault, Chris.''  
  
He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. ''Why?''  
  
''Because,'' I swallowed heavily and whimpered. ''We'd a fight. She was angry at me because I talked too much about Dom, and she ran away. I.. I think she did it on purpose.''  
  
''Of course not, you tit.'' he pushed me and sighed. ''I'm sure she wouldn't do that, I know her well enough for that.''  
  
''But, Chris,'' I looked up at him and sniffed. ''We'd fought about it many times. I think she was done with it now, and done with me...''  
  
He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly, squeezing all the air out of my body. I gagged and he let me go with a laugh, making me smile. It was silent for a while until I let go of Colin's hair and looked up at Chris. ''Have you talked to Dom?''  
  
He nodded and sighed. ''Sadly, yes.''  
  
I frowned and looked confused at him. He looked back at me and shrugged. ''It seems like he hates me too. Or he was high, I don't know. But he didn't sound well. I think you should visit him again.''  
  
''I can't leave Eve,'' I said softly and looked at her fragile body in the bed. ''Not now.. She needs me.''  
  
''I'll stay here with Colin, all right?'' He looked at Colin, who nodded. ''So you can go, Matt, it's fine.''  
  
I sighed, rose from my chair and grabbed my coat. ''Thank you Chris,'' I said, looked at him and smiled softly. ''For everything.'' He smiled shyly, shrugged and I giggled. I quickly put my coat on and ran out of the room and out of the hospital. I stopped a taxi, got inside and gave him the address.  
  
We arrived after a short ride and I knocked on the front door of his house, but of course he didn't open it. ''Dominic Howard!'' I yelled and knocked on the door again. ''Open it or I'll... or I'll...!'' I sighed and frowned. ''I don't know what I will do but just fucking open the door!''  
  
I waited and waited, and sat down on the ground and waited again. I looked at my watch after a while and sighed, I'd been sitting there for already half an hour already. ''I'm still here, so just open it!'' I yelled again.  
  
The door opened after five minutes and I looked up at Dom, my mouth falling open. He was thin as fuck and the bags under his eyes were even worse than the previous time I'd seen him.  
  
''Matt!'' He said happily, jumped outside and lifted me up. He hugged me tightly and grinned. I hugged him back and frowned. He giggled, threw me over his shoulder and ran into the house. He slammed after him, ran to the living room and threw me on the couch. ''What do you want? Tea? Coffee? Something else?'' He said, almost as fast as I always do.  
  
''Eh.. Tea...'' I said confused and he ran to the kitchen. I frowned and looked around me. He'd cleaned his house since the last time I'd been here, but how was it possible that he was so strong while he was way too thin?  
  
He walked back into the living room with my cup, placed it on the table in front of me and sat down next to me. He looked at me and grinned. Slowly I turned my head to him, smiled softly and raised my eyebrow. ''What made you so happy?''  
  
''Oh, eh..'' he giggled and shook his head. ''Nothing! Am just happy!'' he giggled again.  
  
''Err, okay,'' I nodded. ''Well, thank you for the tea.'' I grabbed it and took carefully a sip. Suddenly Dom started to pull at my shirt and I looked up confused at him. ''What are you doing?''  
  
''Wanna get you naked.'' he muttered and pulled at my shirt again. I frowned, placed my cup back on the table and looked at him.  
  
''What did you say?''  
  
''I want to take your clothes off.'' he grinned, grabbed the back of my head and pushed our lips together. I whined and tried to get away, but he was too strong for me. He moved his lips against mine and began to unbutton my trousers. I gasped, pushed him away and fell off the couch.  
  
''What the fuck, Dom?!'' I shrieked and rubbed my bum - it broke the fall. He looked at me, winked and licked his lips. I tried to stand up and looked down when my hand touched something soft. I frowned, grabbed the little pack and gasped when I saw the white powder inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've to say, I've no idea what drugs (in case you didn't know what inside the bag was) does to people (well, I kinda know but I'm not an expert) so I use many sites for it. I'm sorry if I describe it wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

''What is this?!'' I shouted and held the little bag up. Dom looked up at it and grinned.

''What do you think, silly?'' he giggled and ruffled my hair. ''You're so silly sometimes!''

I looked angrily at him and opened the bag. I sniffed it carefully, wrinkled my nose and threw it away. ''That's fucking drugs,'' I murmured and looked back at Dom. ''Why?''

''Why what?'' he giggled.

''Why do you take drugs?!'' I shouted angrily and Dom giggled again.

''Because it makes me happy, silly.'' he giggled. He pointed at his crotch, grinned and rolled his hips. I looked at it, blushed and looked away quickly. ''You, too, should take some.'' he whispered, his voice suddenly coming from close to my ear.

I shook my head and sighed. ''I can't Dom, I can't...'' I looked up at him and bit on my lips. ''I've a family. I've to take care of Colin, and I can't when I'm high or whatever.''

Dom gritted his teeth and looked angrily at me. ''You're so stupid, Matt.''

''Why do you say that?'' I whispered softly and Dom rose from his chair.

''Get out of my house!'' He shouted and I frowned.

''Why?'' I asked and he pulled me to the front door, throwing me out of his house.

''You're stupid!'' he screamed angrily and hit my face. ''You're so fucking stubborn! You just don't get it!'' He slammed the door shut and left me alone. I frowned, looked around and sighed. What did I do wrong, again? I was just being smart, right? Maybe I should have taken it...

I shook my head, stopped a taxi and got inside. We drove back to the hospital and I stared blankly outside.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
I walked into the hospital, to Evelyn's room and smiled when I saw Chris and Collin. ''Thanks for staying here.'' I said softly and sat down on a chair next to Evelyn's bed.

Colin crawled in my lap and Chris grinned. ''You're welcome.''

''Did something happen?'' I asked and stroked Colin's hair.

Chris shook his head and sighed. ''Nope.'' he looked at me and frowned. ''How's Dom?''

I shrugged and sighed. ''He takes drugs,'' Chris gasped and I looked up at him. ''I know. It's horrible. He wanted me to try it, but I said no and he kicked me out of his house.'' I shrugged again. I was definitely not going to tell him about the kiss.

''That's... horrible.'' he said softly.

I nodded and looked sadly at Evelyn. To be honest, she looked terrible. She was pale and she... she just wasn't Evelyn anymore. We sat in silence for a while until Chris rose from his chair. ''I guess we'll go, hmm?'' Colin kissed my cheek, slid off my lap and walked to Chris. Chris grabbed him, placed him on his shoulders and waved at me. ''Bye, Matt. Good luck.''

I nodded, waved back and sighed. ''Thanks, Chis..''

They walked away and I grabbed Evelyn's hand, stroking it with my thumb. I sighed deeply and looked at her face. ''I'm so sorry, it's all my fault...''

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
It was a few weeks later and I hadn't seen Colin since Chris had been here with him. I missed him lots. I missed his little laugh, his happiness and his love. I decided to leave Evelyn for a few hours and went to Chris' house; Colin was still staying there.

The door opened immediately after I'd knocked and Colin squealed. I knelt down, opened my arms and he jumped into them. I hugged him tightly, walked into Chris' house and closed the door after me.

''We're here.'' I heard Chris saying from the living room and walked into it. I sat down on the couch and held Colin tightly, stroking his hair softly. Chris looked at me and smiled sadly. ''How is she?''

I shrugged, shook my head and sighed. ''It's getting worse. Her heart is beating slower and they're afraid she'll...,'' I swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. ''she'll die soon.''

''I'm sorry...'' Chris whispered and Kelly hugged me tightly. I sighed softly, let go of Colin and hugged her back.

''I'm fine...'' I murmured and grabbed Colin again, after I'd let go of Kelly. ''I already thought it would happen. She's been in a coma for almost two months now, or something... And it only got worse, so yeah...''

  
Colin pouted and hugged me tightly. ''I'm sorry, daddy.''

I giggled and squeezed him. ''It's okay, little one.''

Kelly came back from the kitchen and placed a cup of tea in front of me on the table. I grabbed it, took a sip carefully and smiled. ''Lemon tea?'' she nodded and grinned. ''Thanks.''

Colin jumped off of my lap and ran to the garden, where he began to play football with Alfie and Frankie. I looked at them, smiled and sipped my tea from time to time.

Suddenly my phone started ringing and I quickly placed my cup on the table. I grabbed my phone and answered it, without looking at who it was. ''Hello?''

''Hello, Mr. Bellamy,'' said doctor Nicholls and my stomach dropped. ''Can I talk to you?''

I nodded and said quietly, ''yes'' when I realized he couldn't see it.

''I'm sorry to tell you this, but,'' he sighed. ''Miss Johnson died after you'd left.''

''No...'' I whispered and shook my head. ''Are you sure? Isn't it just a weird coma thingy?''

''I'm sure, I'm sorry,'' doctor Nicholls replied sadly. ''It happened really quickly.''

''Thank you.'' I whispered quietly, ended the call and threw my phone on the couch.

Chris and Kelly looked worried at me and I started to cry, for what felt like the thousand time these few months. ''S-she died.'' I sobbed and Kelly and Chris hugged me both, whispering things to me I didn't hear above my sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days later and Evelyn was going to be buried the next day. We were in our house now. Evelyn was lying in her coffin. She was beautifully dressed in a long, red dress and her hair was combed. All her family and friends were here to see her for the last time, because the coffin would be closed tonight.  
  
Nobody talked to me, so I just sat on the couch and stared at her. She was so beautiful... Why did it end like this? She should have died with me when we were 80, or maybe even older. But sadly only I would die like that, on my own. She didn't deserve this and it was all my fault. I hated myself. I should have known that I talked too much about Dom, but I couldn't help it! He's my best friend and I was really worried about him!  
  
I didn't know what to do. The evening passed slowly and when everybody was finally gone - without saying goodbye, of course - I took a shower. I didn't know when the last time was that I had a shower was. Maybe that was the reason why nobody talked to me. Because I smelled like shit. I washed my body and hair, turned the shower off and dried myself with a towel.  
  
After I'd put my boxers on I crawled under the duvet and curled up. It was so hard to fall asleep when your ex-girlfriend who died because of you was in the next room. In her coffin. My eyes began to water and I quickly closed them tightly. I didn't deserve to cry. It was all my fault, I'd killed her. She ran outside because of me. Because I'm a fucking twat. I should have been hit by a car. The only ones who deserved to cry were Evelyn's friends. I bet they hated me. Actually, I hoped they did. Why would anybody like me anyway. With those thoughts in my head, I fell asleep.  
  
 _I walked to Evelyn's grave and sat down in front of it. I placed the flowers on top of the stone and sighed softly._  
  
 _''I'm so sorry, Eve.'' I said quietly and stroked the stone. Suddenly the ground started to shake and a hand unexpectedly popped up from Evelyn's grave. It started to dig out earth until I was able to see the coffin and it opened abruptly. I jumped up when Evelyn stood up, her whole body crackling. She turned her head slowly to me, her neck cracking again, and grabbed my throat._  
  
 _''Bel... la... my...'' She said, her voice croaking. I screamed and kicked wildly around me but it didn't work. Her grip on my throat was too strong and I started to feel lightheaded. She threw her head back and screeched, her grip getting even tighter._  
  
 _I tried to breathe, but all that came out were a few puffs. She threw me roughly on the ground and jumped on top of me. Suddenly I heard more screeches and looked up. More creatures like Evelyn walked to me, some dragging their leg behind them, others missing their hands or other limbs. They all jumped on top of me, biting my arms and clawing at my torso. One of them bit my chest, ripping away a big chunk of flesh. I cried out and pleaded, but they just kept on biting me, ripping me apart. Another one bit my wrist off and threw it away, making me cry out again. Finally, one of the creatures ripped my heart out and everything went black._  
  
 _I sat up with a gasp and looked startled around me. My whole body was covered with sweat and I was breathing heavily. I slowly lay down again and rubbed my hands over my face. ''It's just a dream, Matthew.'' I said softly and kept repeating it until I got calmer. I crawled to the other side of the bed, which was not covered in sweat, and closed my eyes again._

 

  
_~*~*~*~_

  
I finished the speech I'd made for Evelyn and walked back to my chair. No one clapped for me, of course. I was her murderer. I made her walk away, and maybe I even made her jump in front of the car. I didn't deserve any applause. I heard some people whisper things like, ''How could she be together with  _that_?'' and ''She deserved someone much better than him.''. And I guess they were right. She did deserve someone better than me. I sat down slowly and stared sadly at her coffin with a picture of her on top of it.  
  
After some other people had held their speeches, we walked outside with her coffin. I tried to lift it, really, but the other men were much taller than me so I couldn't. We walked to her grave and stood around it in a circle. The coffin was slowly lifted into the hole in front of her gravestone. People were crying, hiding their faces and I think someone even fainted. I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
They threw the soil back over the coffin and then she was gone. She was gone for ever. People cried again and some others were praying for her, that her life up there was better without me. Well, thank you very much. Cunts. I placed my flowers on top of her gravestone and shuddered at the memory of my dream.  
  
''I'm sorry.'' I whispered and looked at the sky. ''I should have been there, instead of you. I hope you forgive me.''  
  
I sighed, looked back at the gravestone and nodded. I slowly walked away and turned my head when I saw a thin figure standing under a tree. I walked to him and frowned slightly. ''Can I help you, sir?'' I said softly and looked up at him. ''You seem lost.''  
  
''No, thank you.'' the man said and I frowned. Was this....? But... No. It couldn't be him. The man turned to me and I gasped. It was him. It was Dom.  
  
''What are you doing here?'' I asked and Dom shrugged, ruffling my hair.  
  
''I'm..,'' he sighed. ''I'm trying to stop using drugs and I heard about Evelyn and her funeral so I decided to visit you here.'' He smiled.  
  
I frowned and giggled. ''Erm.. Thanks. Who told you?''  
  
''Chris.'' He said simply and I nodded.  
  
We looked at our feet, looked up at each other again and started giggling. ''Come,'' I smiled and started walking to my car. ''Let's go to my house and talk about... what happened at your house.''  
  
He nodded and blushed. ''I'm sorry about that.''  
  
''It's okay.'' I said and frowned. Why did I say that? It was not okay at all. He had fucking kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

When we were at my house I made a cup of tea for both of us and sat down in the living room with him. We sipped our tea and watched telly. The silence was nice, but strange. However, I didn't mind it. I finally had Dom back, and now I had no one to complain about him.  
  
''So...'' I began and Dom looked up at me from the telly. ''About what happened at your house...''  
  
Dom gulped and laughed nervously. ''Oh yeah, er...'' he ruffled his hair, a nervous habit of his. ''What can I say? I was... I was high.''  
  
I nodded and hummed, sipping my tea quietly. ''But... why would you kiss me?'' I frowned. ''I mean... I don't understand why you would want to kiss me if you don't love me.''  
  
He shrugged and looked sadly down at his cup. ''I don't know. Like I said, I was high...''  
  
I looked up at him and swallowed heavily when I saw the sad look in his eyes. Suddenly something snapped in my head and I gasped. Dom had grey eyes and blond hair. My stomach started fluttering and I realized why Dom and the fortune teller called me stubborn. I'd been too focused on finding a girl who looked like that while it could also have been a man. And even my best friend.  
  
Dom looked up at me and I blushed when he caught me staring. ''Do you see it now?'' he asked softly.  
  
I nodded slowly and blushed. ''I'm so sorry...'' I whispered quietly.  
  
He placed his cup on the table and sat closer to me. ''That's why I kissed you.''  
  
''Do it again.'' I said before I realized it and Dom climbed in my lap.  
  
We pushed our lips against each other, tilting our heads a bit and closed our eyes. Our kisses were slow at first. Our lips moving against each other before the kiss started to become heated. Dom tugged at the hem of my shirt and I pulled away, looking at him. ''Isn't it a bit too qui--''  
  
''No,'' Dom interrupted me and kissed me again. ''I can't wait, I've waited long enough. I need you now.''  
  
My cheeks tinted pink and he started to grind against me. I arched my back, looked down and squirmed when I saw the bulge in his trousers. He grinned, blushed and bit on his bottom lip. I pulled him with me to the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. I straddled his hips and kissed him deeply, holding his hair tightly between my fingers.  
  
''Wait,'' I pulled away, panting. ''We shouldn't do this. You... You're my best friend and-''  
  
Dom rolled us over and pushed his hips down, making me gasp. ''Shut up,'' he giggled and unbuttoned my shirt. ''We both want this, and you can't deny that.''  
  
I snorted and sighed. He was right. I did want this but I was afraid. Afraid of hurting him and losing my best friend. It seemed like Dom could read my mind when he said, ''This will be right, I feel it. We won't ruin it.''  
  
I nodded slowly and smiled. ''Okay...''  
  
We continued our snogging and took off slowly each others clothes. I squirmed and blushed furiously when he pulled my boxers down and took off quickly his boxers. We stared at each others cocks, looked up and giggled.  
  
''Well...'' Dom started and I put my hand over his mouth.  
  
''Please, don't say anything about my cock. I'm already embarrassed enough.''  
  
He laughed, pushed my hand away and pecked my lips. ''I'm sorry, I won't say it.''  
  
''Thank you.'' I giggled  
  
''But I've to say it's gorgeous.''  
  
I gasped and pushed him. ''Dominic!''  
  
He giggled, rolled on top of me and kissed my nose. ''I'm just saying the truth, love.''  
  
''Don't tell me the truth again, then.'' I murmured and he grinned.  
  
''Fine,'' he nodded and hummed. ''Your cock is bloody tiny.'' I snorted, pushed him off me and sat up. I pulled my legs up and put my head on my knees, sighing deeply.  
  
''Hey,'' Dom frowned and sat up. ''What's wrong?''  
  
I shrugged and closed my eyes. ''I'm nervous and then you make those stu... silly jokes. But it's fine..'' I looked at him and smiled softly.  
  
Dom pouted and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in his lap. He kissed the skin behind my ear softly and stroked my belly. ''I didn't want to offend you,'' he whispered softly. ''I'm sorry.''  
  
I shrugged, leaned back against him and closed my eyes. ''It's fine...''  
  
He sighed deeply and squeezed my nipple. ''Stop. I was about to have sex with the most beautiful man on earth, and I want to finish that.''  
  
''Are you high again?'' I looked up. Dom snorted, shook his head and let go of me. He crawled away, stood up and put his clothes back on.  
  
''Sometimes I just don't understand you.'' he muttered and buttoned his shirt, leaving the two top buttons open. ''Actually, I never understand you. And I probably never will.''  
  
''Dom, please. I-''  
  
''No,'' he said and looked angrily at me. ''I waited for this for months, I stopped using drugs for you and then you do this. I know you're weird but this is just fucking pathetic.''  
  
I jumped up and looked sadly at him. ''Please... I just... I'm nervous and I-''  
  
''No,'' he said again and shook his head. ''I know you're nervous but people don't do this when they're nervous. You're unsure about this so, we can't do it. I'm sorry, Matt.''  
  
He shook his head again, turned around and walked to the hallway. I quickly put on my boxers and ran after him. He was tying his shoes and my eyes began to water. ''Please.'' I said shakily.  
  
''Matt,'' he looked annoyed up at me. ''It's already ruined, forget about it. Just... Talk to me again when you know if you want it or not.''  
  
He opened the front door, walked outside and slammed the door after him.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
Why couldn't I just be in a normal relationship, like normal people, and be happy? What the fuck is wrong with me? I fucking fuck it up with everyone. I dated god knows how many girls before I finally found him. And then I fucking ruin it like this? What the fuck is wrong with me?!  
  
I walked slowly back to my room and Colin looked me from the doorway. ''Are you okay, daddy?'' he said softly and I looked at him. Slowly, I shook my head and he ran to me, hugging my leg. I lifted him up and walked to the bedroom. I crawled into the bed, pulled the duvet over us both and held him tightly.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
I woke up when Colin pulled at my hair and let him go, groaning. ''Stop...''  
  
He giggled, sat up and yawned. ''You were holding me too tight, daddy.'' he giggled again and looked me, frowning when I was asleep again. He pulled hard on my ear and ran quickly away when I looked up angrily at him. I sighed, stood up and put my clothes on.  
  
''Colin?'' I shouted and walked out of the room, looking around me. ''Where are you?''  
  
''I'm putting my clothes on!'' he shouted back. ''Don't come in, please.''  
  
I smirked and walked away, to the kitchen. I made breakfast for us, placed it on the table and made his lunchbox for school ready. We both sat down at the table and ate our breakfast quietly.  
  
On the way to school Colin kept asking me if I was okay and what happened, but I decided not to tell him. The little man had been through too much already, in such a short time. Maybe it was better to let him stay at his mother's for a while, but I knew he wouldn't want that. He thought she was scary because she used to hit me when we were together.  
  
When Colin was at school, I walked to Dom's house and knocked on the door. He opened it and looked down at me. His smile faded away and he tried to close the door again. I quickly jumped inside and looked at him.  
  
''I'm really sorry about last night.'' I said softly and bit on my bottom lip.  
  
''It's fine,'' he muttered and pushed me back outside. ''Leave me alone now, please.''  
  
''But Dom,'' I sighed and opened my mouth to talk again, but he closed the door. ''Open it!'' I shouted and kicked the door, but he didn't listen to me. I gritted my teeth and walked to Chris' house. I had to talk about this to him and he was probably the only person who could help me.  
  
I knocked on his front door, smiled when he opened it and walked inside. We sat down on the couch in the living room and he looked at me. ''What's wrong?'' he asked and I smirked. He knew me too well.  
  
''I found out who my soulmate is.''  
  
''Finally,'' he snorted and grinned. ''Tell me, who's the lucky one?''  
  
I sighed and took a deep breath. ''Dom.''  
  
He frowned and scratched his chin. ''Well,'' he said after a while. ''That's... That's not what I expected.''  
  
I giggled and sighed deeply. ''Me neither. But we should have known it..''  
  
''What do you mean?'' he asked and frowned even more.  
  
I shrugged and looked up at him. ''He stopped talking to me when I got a girlfriend and began to use drugs, but stopped when she died. And he has blond hair and grey eyes. So...''  
  
''That's true, Bells.'' he nodded and I snorted at the name. ''But... What's wrong then?''  
  
''I... Well, we, ehmm...'' I blushed. ''We kissed and got in my bed... But he said... something... and I got embarrassed and now he's angry at me.''  
  
''What did he say?'' Chris grinned  
  
''It's not important, Chris.''  
  
''Did he say something about your cock?'' He began to laugh when I blushed and I pushed him.  
  
I hid my face in my hands and shouted, ''Shut up!''  
  
He hugged me tightly and kept laughing. ''You should have known he would say something like that!'' he looked at me and laughed again.  
  
Pushing him away, I rose from the chair. ''I thought you could help me.'' I said softly and sighed.  
  
He shook his head and grinned. ''I wish I could but you've to do it yourself.''  
  
I sighed deeply, nodded and walked out of the house. There was only one more person who could help me, it seemed. If she wanted to. I took a deep breath, nodded and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

I knocked on the door of the fortune teller's  caravan and she opened the door almost immediately. ''I've been expecting you.'' She said, smiled and opened the door wider, gesturing for me to go inside.  
  
''Of course you did.'' I muttered and walked into the caravan. I sat down on the horrible couch where I had also sat the last time and pushed the cat away when it scratched my arm.  _Again_.  
  
The woman sat down on the chair opposite me and smiled at me. ''How can I help you, Matt?''  
  
''You know that already.'' I said annoyed and rolled my eyes.  
  
She laughed and nodded. ''Yes, I do. I just like the way you reply to the things I say.''  
  
I rolled my eyes and she laughed again. ''Just help me, please.''  
  
''I can't,'' she said, suddenly very serious. ''I brought you two together, but I can't help with the fights or anything else. That's not my job, you've to do it yourself. But believe me, it will be okay. Dom and you will get through this and everything will be alright.''  
  
I looked angrily at her, rose from the couch and walked outside. ''You're the shittiest fortune teller I've ever seen.'' I spat and placed my hands on my hips.  
  
''I'm the only fortune teller you've ever been to.'' she said with a grin and I walked away. I heard her shout my name but ignored her and walked quickly to Colin's school.  
  
Why could no one help me for fuck's sake!

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
After dinner I had a quick shower and crawled in bed. I pulled the duvet up to my chin and stared angrily at the wall. Why did I ruin everything I could? Why can't I just be a normal person and get laid like every normal person? I'm fucking pathetic. Yes. Yes, that's it. I'm the most pathetic human on Earth. No person could ever be more pathetic than me. I deserved this. I'm a failure. It was probably my destiny to die with 100 cats, even though I hated them.  
  
I sighed deeply, rolled on my other side and closed my eyes tightly. Maybe I wouldn't wake up from my sleep anymore, that would be great. I shook my head and pinched my arm. I couldn't think like that. I had a fucking son I had to take care of. I had to get through this for him, because I couldn't see him in pain again.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
It was a month later now and I finally decided to visit Dom again. I'd been thinking about being in a relationship with him the whole time and came to the conclusion that I should do it. I should be in a relationship with Dom. He was in love with me and... well, I think I love him. I mean... thinking about him makes me happy, so that means I'm in love, right?  
  
Those thoughts came up right before I wanted to knock on Dom's front door and I frowned. ''Yes,'' I said to myself and nodded. ''I'm in love with him and I'm going to tell him that.''  
  
I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, twice. I looked up at Dom when he opened the door and smiled widely.  
  
He frowned, opened the door wider and I walked inside. I took my shoes off in the hallway and walked to the living room. I looked at Dom, smiled and sat down on the couch. He sat down on a chair and nibbled on his bottom lip. ''What are you doing here?'' He asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
''I, erm... Well, you wanted me to think about us.. being in a relationship. And, well, I did that.'' I nodded.  
  
Dom's face lit up but he quickly looked away, trying to hide it from me in case I would disappoint him. ''And?''  
  
''I want to be in a relationship with you.'' I said softly and gulped.  
  
He looked up at me, nodded and smiled. ''Good.''  
  
I frowned, looked at my lap and back up at him. I scratched the back of my head and let out a confused sigh. ''Good?''  
  
''Yeah, because I want that too.'' He giggled and I grinned.  
  
Suddenly the stairs started to squeak. Dom's face got pale and I looked up confused. A man walked into the living room and I frowned. The man could have been me, but he was prettier. He had short, brown hair, blue eyes and ugly stubble like me. But his teeth were perfect, just like his nose.  
  
''Morning, babe,'' he kissed Dom on the cheek and sat down on his lap. ''Who's that?'' I heard him whisper in Dom's ear and I looked at him. Dom looked back at me and gulped.  
  
I rose from my chair and looked angrily at him. ''How dare you!'' I screamed. ''How dare you to act like you love me and then do something pathetic like this!''  
  
''Matt, please,'' he said shakily and pushed the man off his lap, who landed on the ground with a dull thud. He stood up and began to cry. ''Please, Matt, listen to me. I beg you.''  
  
''No!'' I shouted, ran to the hallway and put on my shoes quickly. ''I hate you! Leave me alone!'' I heard Dom wail and the other guy whisper something like, ''What a drama queen!''. I shook my head and ran out of the house, not able to listen to Dom's crying.  
  
I ran to my apartment, locked the front door and texted Chris, asking if he could pick up Colin from school. I ignored the text I got back and curled up on the couch. I wrapped my arms around myself and started to cry. I kept crying until my eyes felt like they were going to pop out and rose slowly from the chair. I walked to the kitchen, made some chicken soup ready and tried to eat it, but with no success. Just after I had finished the soup, I gagged and threw up on the kitchen floor. I stared at it and let out a dry sob. I started to clean it up and walked to the shower. I turned it on, sat down and stared at the ground. Nobody liked me. Dom had a new boyfriend and I could never, ever be his. Nobody would notice it if I died, so why couldn't I just be dead?  
  
Maybe I could.  
  
I'd been searching for an hour when I finally found my gun. Why did I have one? Well, for protection against burglars and for the thing I'm about to do now. I grabbed the gun, curled up in the corner of the room and held it against my head. Just when I was about to pull the trigger, the front door opened and Dom, Chris and Colin walked inside. I looked startled up again and Colin's face went pale.  
  
''Daddy!'' he screamed and ran to me, Chris and Dom following him quickly. He crawled in my lap and started to cry, trying to pull the gun out of my hand. ''Let it go! Let it go, daddy!''  
  
Chris looked angrily at me and hit me hard on my cheek. ''Are you crazy?!'' he shouted, lifted Colin from my lap and put him in Dom's arms. ''How dare you even think about that when you've a son?!'' He looked at me accusingly.


	10. Chapter 10

I looked blankly up at him, put the gun down on the ground and shrugged.  
  
''Say something.'' he hissed.  
  
I shook my head and looked down. ''I don't have anything to say. I don't know what I should say, actually.''  
  
He growled, grabbed my hair and pulled me up roughly. ''Stop acting like this!'' he shouted and pushed me hard against the wall. ''You're a fucking selfish cunt, Matthew!'' I looked blankly at him and he hit my nose, making it bleed.  
  
''Leave me alone.'' I said shakily and put my hand over my nose.  
  
He threw me back on the ground and gritted his teeth. ''Fine.'' he growled and walked away. He muttered something and slammed the door shut after him.  
  
I looked up at Dom and sobbed when I saw him with Colin in his arms. ''W-what are you doing here?''  
  
He sat down next to me, but held Colin tightly. ''I wanted to talk to you and on my way here I saw Chris and this cute, little man.''  
  
Colin giggled and hugged Dom tightly. I sobbed loudly and curled up. ''Just say what you wanted to say and leave me alone. I don't want to be with anyone now. I hate myself.''  
  
''No, I'm not leaving you alone.'' He said and put Colin on the ground. He told him to go to his room and Colin nodded, walking away quickly. Dom looked back at me and stroked my hair. ''I wanted to say I love you.''  
  
I started trembling, curled up more when he touched me and looked up at him. ''You love the man who looks like me.''  
  
''I liked him because he looks like you, yes,'' he whispered and pulled me in his lap. ''But he's not you. He's a boring, normal person. I'd rather have a weirdo like you. Someone who goes to a fortune teller to find his love, and it still takes him months to do so.''  
  
I giggled softly and placed my head in his neck. ''I love you too.'' I whispered shakily.  
  
He smiled and kissed my hair. ''Good.''  
  
I snorted and whined. Quickly, I placed my hands over my nose and sighed annoyed. ''It fucking hurts.''  
  
''You deserved it.'' Dom grinned.  
  
''Thanks...''

_~*~*~*~_

  
Dom made dinner for us all - he was an excellent cook - and after that we had a shower together. We washed each other's hair, Dom had to bend over so I could reach his hair. This made him laugh and make fun of me. We dried ourselves and crawled under the duvet in my bed, snuggling against each other. We kissed softly until I dozed off.  
  
I woke up the next morning and frowned when the bed was empty. I jumped up quickly, put on my boxers and ran downstairs. I looked around and sighed in relief when I heard Dom sing from the kitchen. It wasn't hard to hear him sing because his singing voice wasn't... the prettiest one. He looked up at me and smiled widely.  
  
''Hi!'' he giggled and held up a plate with pancakes. ''I made breakfast!''  
  
I blushed and smiled. ''Lovely.''  
  
''Get Colin!'' he grinned. ''I want to eat with Colin and you.''  
  
Giggling, I walked upstairs and went to Colin's room. I kissed his cheek and smiled when he woke up, opening his eyes. ''Come, sweetie,'' I whispered. ''Dom made pancakes for breakfast.''  
  
Colin squealed and sat up. He hugged me tightly and frowned. ''Is Dom my daddy too now?'' he asked and looked confused at me.  
  
I lifted him up, placed him on my hip and walked downstairs. ''I guess so, yeah.'' I nodded and smiled softly.  
  
''Yay!'' he giggled and looked hungrily at the pancakes when we entered the kitchen. I placed him on a chair and he immediately began to eat. Dom giggled and ruffled his hair. We both sat down and began to eat too.  
  
Dom took Colin to school and I stayed at home. I cleaned the living room and my bedroom a bit, sat down on the couch and sighed. I turned on the telly and rubbed over my chin. Should I be with Dom? I mean, he was with someone else a while ago... But he did that because the person looked like me... I nodded, took a deep breath and nodded again. Yes, this was the right decision. Dom and I were meant to be. We belonged together and we would be together for ever.  
  
When Dom came back, he sat down on the couch next to me and smiled. I looked up at him and let out a surprised gasp when he pecked my lips. He blushed, giggled and looked quickly at the telly. I coughed, crossed my right leg over the left one and placed my hands in my lap. ''Dom?'' I asked and he looked back at me. ''I want to talk about what happened at your house. Again.''  
  
He giggled softly, gulped and nodded. ''When?''  
  
''Now.'' I replied and Dom swallowed heavily, nodding again.  
  
''Tell me.''  
  
''Who was that guy.. The one who looked like me?'' I asked again and sighed. ''How do you know him, who is he?''  
  
''Oh, uhmm...,'' Dom sighed shakily and looked nervously at his lap. ''That... That was Kevin. I met him at a... at a bar. I was drunk and he looked so much like you, so I thought it was you. And I... Well, let's skip that part. I eventually asked him to go home with me and he said yes. So, blah blah, when we were at my house we had... sex... And the next morning he was still in my bed and he was really nice and I was alone so I couldn't let him go...''  
  
''Oh,'' was the only thing I could say and I nodded. I looked back at the telly and scratched my chin. ''I guess I... I understand.''  
  
Dom looked at me and frowned. ''Really?''  
  
''Yeah.. No.. I don't know.'' I sighed and smirked. ''But what now? Did you break up with him or what?''  
  
''Yes, I did.'' he nodded and looked at me. ''Shortly after you left. He kept complaining about you and I was done with it. So I broke up with him and kicked him out of my house.''  
  
I nodded and sighed. ''Good...''  
  
Dom nodded, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. ''How come you suddenly love me, by the way? You didn't before.''  
  
''I did,'' I whispered and placed my head in his neck. ''I always did. But we've been friends for so long and I was convinced you were straight. So I thought wasn't possible to be together with you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.''  
  
He snorted, giggled and kissed my hair. ''I knew you were a weirdo and stuff, but that is silly. Of course it wouldn't have ruined our friendship. Maybe, if I was straight, I would've made jokes about it or something and just forgot about it.'' he shrugged and smiled. ''You could have tried, you know.''  
  
''Yeah, yeah. I know. But now it's already 20 years later or something, so you tell me this a bit too late.'' I looked up and grinned. Dom giggled, shook his head and kissed me. I shivered, closed my eyes and kissed him back.  
  
Finally, after all those years, I had finally found the love of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

''Come on, Matt,'' Dom sighed deeply and pulled at my arm. ''We have to visit that woman. She brought us together and you've been very mean to her.''  
  
''I haven't!'' I replied and crossed my arms over my chest, pouting.  
  
''Yes, you have. You told me everything last night. And you know pouting doesn't help, so, stop.'' He poked my bottom lip and grinned.  
  
I snorted, sighed deeply and put on my shoes. ''Fine, I'll go to her. I'll just apologize and then I want to leave.'' I shrieked when Dom slapped my bum and looked up. He grinned naughtily and I rolled my eyes. He giggled, grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I walked out of the apartment with Dom following me and stepped into the elevator. Dom pushed me against the wall and pinned my wrists above my head, making me gasp. He kissed me deeply and my eyes fluttered closed. The doors opened when we reached the  ground floor and we stepped out quickly, before we could get caught.  
  
Dom giggled, grabbed my hand again and we walked out of the building. ''Where is it?'' he asked and I looked around.  
  
''I don't really remember.'' I said and Dom sighed annoyed. I snorted and started walking towards Colin's school. We reached the caravan and I sighed, looking up at Dom. ''Here.''  
  
''I'm so proud of you.'' Dom ruffled my hair, grinned and knocked on the door.  
  
I huffed and shook my head. ''Don't do that. And don't act like I'm a child, I just don't want to go there. I'm done with her.''  
  
He rolled his eyes and looked at me. ''You act like a child, so don't say it's my fault. And I know you are, Matt, you already told me a hundred times. But I feel like we should thank her, so shut up.''  
  
I wrinkled my nose and looked up when the woman opened the door. She looked at us and grinned widely. ''Finally!'' she said excitedly and shook her head. ''That took you long.''  
  
''Yes, I know.'' I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. ''I'm only here to say sorry because I've been very mean to you.''  
  
''I know.'' She smirked and I let out an annoyed sigh. She giggled and looked at Dom. ''It's nice to finally see you.''  
  
Dom nodded and smiled. ''Same! Thank you very much for everything you've done for us.''  
  
''I didn't do anything,'' she smiled and looked at me. ''He did it. I only told him what to do. But it still took him months..''  
  
I took a deep breath and looked up at Dom. ''I want to go home. Now.''  
  
He and the woman began to laugh and I rolled my eyes. ''Come on, love,'' he said and wrapped an arm around me. ''She's just teasing you.''  
  
''I don't care!'' I snorted. ''I don't like it, I want to go home.''  
  
Dom giggled, looked at the woman and grinned. ''It seems like we have to go now. But thank you again.''  
  
The woman shook her head and smiled. We said goodbye and walked away. I pulled Dom after me and looked angrily ahead. Dom giggled, ran a bit to catch up with me and looked at me. ''Come on,'' he giggled. ''It wasn't that bad. She seems very nice, I don't understand why you've been mean to her.''  
  
''Because,'' I looked annoyed up. ''She teased me the whole time and I fucking hate that. And now you're teasing me too.'' I pouted. He grinned, shook his head and cupped my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me deeply.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
I moaned loudly when I sat down on Dom's cock and placed my hands on his chest, steadying myself.  I began to move up and down and Dom grabbed my hips, groaning softly. He leaned his head back against the headboard and looked at me, lust filling his eyes. He thrusted his hips up and I moaned loudly, arching my back. I began to bounce faster and my mouth fell open in pleasure. I panted softly, gasped when Dom rolled us over carefully and looked up at him. He was already sweating and his blonde hair was sticking to his forehead. He kissed me deeply, grabbed my hip and began to move again, hard and fast. I was moaning like a whore and the way he hit my prostate at every thrust made my head spin.  
  
Suddenly, Dom arched his back, gasped and came hard inside me. His thrusts slowed down and he pulled out of me, making me whine and squirm. ''I didn't come yet!'' I shouted and looked up at him, panting heavily. ''Get back inside me.''  
  
He giggled, shook his head and spread my legs again, lying down between them. He lifted my hips a bit and licked slowly over my entrance. I gasped, arched my back and moaned loudly. ''Fuck.'' I groaned and grabbed his hair. He pushed my hand away, grinned and licked again. He slowly licked his way up to my balls and sucked on them. I cried out and arched my back again. He suddenly let go of them, sat up and grabbed my cock, which was lying heavily on my belly. I gasped, opened my eyes and looked up at him. He bent over carefully, grinned at me and started to suck on the head of my cock. I cried out and rolled my hips powerfully, trying to get deeper into the wet warmth of his mouth.  
  
I came soon after and Dom sucked me dry. He sat up, swallowed heavily and grinned at me. I blushed and panted heavily. ''That was just... woah. Jesus Christ, I knew your mouth was amazing but now I love it even more.'' he giggled shyly and lay down next to me. I wrapped my arms around him, pulled him close and kissed him softly. He kissed me back, smiled and wrapped a leg around me.  
  
''I love you.'' he whispered softly and I smiled.  
  
''I love you too.''

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
''Are you sure about this?'' I asked softly and looked up at Dom. He nodded and knocked on the door of Chris' house. We'd agreed to meet there with Tom, also a friend of us. We met him when we were thirteen and he was really weird, so we liked him. Luckily, he hadn't changed, and was still as weird as he used to be. The door opened and Kelly smiled at us. She opened the door wider and Dom and I walked inside after greeting her. We took our shoes off in the hallway, walked to the living room and sat down next to each other on the couch. Tom was already there and Kelly told us that Chris would be back home soon - he was picking up Frankie from football. She made us both a cup of tea and Tom looked suspiciously at us.  
  
''Why did you want to talk to me and Chris?'' he asked and I looked up from the telly.  
  
''We can't say that yet,'' Dom grinned. ''We have to tell you  _and_  Chris, so we've to wait until he's home.''  
  
Tom let out an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. He poked his tongue out at Dom and looked at the telly. Dom giggled, shook his head and looked at me. I smiled nervously and sipped my tea.  
  
Not long after that Chris walked into the house and sat down on a chair. ''So?'' He looked at us and grinned.  
  
Tom looked up at him and raised his eyebrows. ''Why are you grinning?''  
  
''Because I probably know what they are going to say.'' he replied and grinned more. ''Tell us.''  
  
''Well,'' I took a deep breath and shivered when Dom placed his hand on my lower back, the heat of his skin burning through my shirt. ''Dom and I... after all that happened.. we're, you know.. we're together.''  
  
Tom gasped and Chris cheered, throwing his arms in the air. ''I knew it!'' he shouted and began to laugh. I blushed and looked shyly at my cup. ''I fucking knew it. Jesus Christ, that took you long, Matt.''  
  
I groaned and rubbed over my forehead. ''Yes, yes I know. Everybody has told me that already, I think. So I know it took me long, okay?''  
  
''Wait,'' Tom frowned. ''You're together like... boyfriends?'' Dom and I looked at each other and we nodded. ''Oh god,'' he whispered and placed his hands over his head. ''That means you two fuck each other in the bum.''  
  
I giggled, grabbed Dom's hand and nodded. ''Yeah, we do.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope everyone who has read this enjoyed it! :)


End file.
